


Phantom Sights

by MangaFreak15



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira no, Flirty Akira, Goro is an actual detective, Goro is one thousand percent done with everything, Internet Trolls, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Persona 5: The Comedy, Sassy Akira, Social Media, floofy boy too extra for his own good, lots of flirting from my boys, video transcription form, vlogger Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaFreak15/pseuds/MangaFreak15
Summary: AG:What?KA:I want you to pose for a picture. Do it for the fans!AG:Somehow I feel like this is more for your own collection than it is for my fans.KA:Damn, you got me. But don’t worry, I’ll share it to my vlog and Instagram too, so everyone can ogle you from the depths of the internet.AG:Akira!In which social media fans think it's a real shame that the hot international detective and his handsome vlogger friend are (somehow) not romantically involved.





	1. St. Mark's Campanile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Goro at the Campanile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... where do I start? I started playing a Persona 5 NG+ and out of nowhere my brain decided to birth this thing. I really wish that you could pursue a same-sex romance, but alas :U
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! It's my first time writing something in this kind of format.
> 
> All social media usernames here are used for fictional personalities and are not representative of any real-world counterparts.

**Welcome to Kurusu Akira’s travel vlog,**

_ **PHANTOM SIGHTS** _

**Co-hosted by international detective Akechi Goro**

 

**[New Video]**

**_Piazza San Marco: St. Mark’s Campanile_ **

_Uploaded on July 20th, 20XX/7:45pm_

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Video Transcription**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

**[camera opens on an upper-body shot of Akira’s smiling face]**

 

 **KA:** Hello, world! I’m Kurusu Akira, vlogger extraordinaire, and today, I’m going to show you the view from the top of St. Mark’s Campanile. I’ve heard it’s especially beautiful during sunset! We’re looking at clear skies and baking-hot temperatures, but I’m sure the sight will be worth enduring the heat.

 

**[camera pans to Goro, who is delicately brushing a few strands of hair out of his face]**

 

 **KA:** And here’s my buddy who you all know and love—it’s the world-famous detective, Akechi Goro! Say hi to the fans, Goro.

 

**[Goro sighs in exasperation]**

 

 **AG:** Why do you make me do this at the beginning of every video you make?

 

 **KA:** Don’t be such a party-pooper, you know your fans love it.

 

 **AG:** That doesn’t answer my question, Akira.

 

 **KA:** I’m a popular vlogger and you’re an internet sensation. We need to acknowledge your ever-growing international fan base. Humor me!

 

 **AG:** Alright, fine.

 

**[cue Goro’s charming public smile and wave]**

 

 **AG:** Hello, everyone. I hope this sunny day finds you in good spirits.

 

 **KA:** You’re so stiff, Goro. Would it kill you to at least put some personality into that greeting?

 

 **AG:** You told me to say hi. Besides, you never said _how_ I should say it.

 

**[camera shifts back to Akira’s unimpressed face]**

 

**[Akira rolls his eyes]**

 

 **KA:** Sorry folks, looks like Goro’s being a grumpy kitten today.

 

 **AG:** I am not!

 

 **KA:** Uh- _huh._ Back to the topic at hand, we’re here at St. Mark’s Square at the moment. Look at all this wondrous architecture! Gorgeous view of the Basilica here. If only it wasn’t so hot!

 

**[camera slowly pans around the plaza]**

 

 **AG:** It certainly feels like I’ve gone back in time several centuries. There’s a very rich history here that I would love to explore if I had the time for it, especially the artwork preserved inside the Basilica. Sadly, we will be leaving Venice tomorrow. There’s not nearly as much time to explore as I’d like.

 

**[camera shifts to show both men on the screen]**

 

 **KA:** We’d have more time if we went somewhere for an honest-to-god vacation instead of just your detective work, you know.

 

 **AG:** Someone’s jealous.

 

 **KA:** And not afraid to admit it, either.

 

**[Goro stifles a laugh, one hand demurely covering his mouth]**

 

 **AG:** Sorry, not sorry. Putting criminals behind bars is all I live for. In the name of justice, of course.

 

**[Akira gives a loud, fake groan]**

 

 **KA:** Hear that, fans? Sorry to break all of your hearts, but Goro here is completely married to his job. Criminal cases are like his children.

 

 **AG:** Look who’s talking. You can’t tell me that you don’t consider your vlog your own personal brainchild.

 

 **KA:** Touché. Okay, I’m sure you’re tired of us just standing around and talking, so let’s move on. To the shade—I mean, the top of the Campanile!

 

**[video transitions to the next scene]**

 

**[camera opens to an aerial view of the sunset from the top of the tower]**

 

 **KA:** Wow, this sight is way prettier than I thought it would be. I can even see the ocean from here. What do you think, Goro?

 

**[camera pans to a side view of Goro’s face as he gazes serenely out the window]**

 

 **AG:** …

 

 **KA:** Goro? Hellooo, Earth to Goro!

 

 **AG:** Hm? Ah, sorry, I didn’t hear you. What were you saying?

 

 **KA:** What do you think of the view? Considering you zoned out for a moment there, it must’ve really captivated you, haha.

 

 **AG:** Yes, it’s a truly breathtaking sight. Seeing far off into the horizon from such a tall point of view—I can almost feel a profound sense of freedom within me. Like all of my doubts just… melted away. As if I could grow wings and fly into the sky, leaving my problems behind.

 

**[camera returns to Akira, who is smiling fondly]**

 

 **KA:** Getting a bit sentimental there, but yeah, I feel the same way. I know my video doesn’t quite do the view justice, but for any fans who can’t come to see the sights themselves, I hope that you appreciate what I could capture with my current equipment.

 

**[camera shifts back to the view]**

 

 **KA:** The sunset is gorgeous today. I know you aren’t supposed to look at the sun with naked eyes, but check out that amazing blend of warm colors on the horizon, all those pretty reds and pinks mixed with orange and yellow… I bet Yusuke would kill to be here right now.

 

 **AG:** The bells are lovely to look at as well. Did you know that the Campanile has been repeatedly damaged by fire and lightning strikes since it was first built? It even collapsed back in 1912 due to a structural issue, though miraculously no one died. The tower we see and interact with here today is a reconstruction of the original Campanile.

 

 **KA:** And the history buff comes out.

 

**[Goro gives a pretentious sniff]**

 

 **AG:** _I_ am making your video more interesting.

 

 **KA:** Nerd.

 

**[Akira smirks teasingly]**

 

**[Goro rolls his eyes]**

 

**[camera returns to the view]**

 

 **KA:** …

 

 **AG:** …

 

 **KA:** Hey, Goro. Want to do me a solid and strike a pose so that I can take a picture for your fans?

 

**[camera shifts back to Goro’s confused face]**

 

 **AG:** What?

 

 **KA:** I want you to pose for a picture. Do it for the fans!

 

 **AG:** Somehow I feel like this is more for your own collection than it is for my fans.

 

 **KA:** Damn, you got me. But don’t worry, I’ll share it to my vlog and Instagram too, so everyone can ogle you from the depths of the internet.

 

 **AG:** Akira!

 

**[Goro blushes in embarrassment]**

 

**[Akira steps back into the frame and throws an arm over Goro’s shoulder]**

 

 **KA:** Come on, Goro! Are you really asking me to pass up taking a picture of you during _sunset_ at the top of the Campanile in Venice?

 

 **AG:** W-well, you didn’t have to say it like that!

 

 **KA:** But it’s true! So are you going to pose or not? The sun won’t wait forever, you know. I love how it makes your hair look so shiny and golden.

 

 **AG:** Flatterer. Fine, I’ll do it, but only if I get to take one of you afterwards.

 

**[Akira grins]**

 

 **KA:** Aw, can’t stand the thought of being the only pretty boy in the spotlight? Don’t worry, I’ll join you!

 

**[Akira winks and smiles coyly]**

 

**[Goro sighs and shakes his head]**

 

 **AG:** You’re a hopeless flirt sometimes.

 

 **KA:** You know you love me.

 

 **AG:** Shut up and take the picture already.

 

**[video transitions to the next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on upper-body shot of both men]**

 

 **KA:** Thanks for watching this video! If you’re interested in viewing the pictures from today’s excursion, please visit my Instagram page and follow me on Twitter for more round-the-world updates with me and our favorite grumpy kitten!

 

 **AG:** _Akira._

 

 **KA:** I mean our favorite resident celebrity detective and pancake boy—

 

 **AG:** You can’t do anything normally, can you?

 

 **KA:** Where’s the fun in that? Anyways, if you enjoyed this video, please give me a ‘thumbs-up’ or, even better, subscribe to my vlog, Phantom Sights! The link will be included in the description below, as well as separate links for my Twitter and Instagram pages. See you next time! Say bye to the fans, Goro.

 

 **AG:** Goodnight, everyone. Please continue to look forward to our next adventure.

 

 **KA:** Kurusu Akira, signing off!

 

**[end video, duration: 10:27]**

 

_Likes: 215k, Shares: 78k_

 

**COMMENTS (18,396):**

 

 **_Guest:_ ** omg akechi u adorbs!! i luv uuu!!! ❤❤❤ 

 **_MegpieMagpie:_ ** Aaah, another great video! Your banter always makes my day!

 **_giffpivotal:_ ** n00bs

 **_Guest:_ ** HOW ARE YOU GUYS NOT DATING?!!

 **_ssshiminvisible:_ ** just get married already jfc y’all giving me cavities

 **_Bachoochoo:_ ** Keep up the good work, you godly men, you! Don’t even sweat the details about not doing the view justice, my eyes were glued to the screen!

 **_Lollipopfizz:_ ** aaaaaaaaAahhhhHHhhhhH

 _ **beepboopasaurus:**_ AKECHI IS SOO HOT KURSU TOO IM RUInEd

 _ **Akechisbae:**_  I WANT UR BABIES AKECHI!!!!

 _ **pxdoki:**_ does anyone else wanna talk about how much sexual tension is in this one video...

_View more comments…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone laugh? I hope I made somebody smile at least. It's been a rough weekend between my two jobs and my best friend losing a close relative to ALS, so I needed an outlet to release stress.
> 
> Please leave a comment before you go~


	2. The Griffith Observatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Goro in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working two jobs is hard. I'm ready to lay down and sleep for a week, but figured I could finish and post this chapter today. I'm super stoked about the response that this has received so far! Thank you so much!
> 
> All social media usernames here are used for fictional personalities and are not representative of any real-world counterparts.

**Welcome to Kurusu Akira’s travel vlog,**

**_PHANTOM SIGHTS_ **

**Co-hosted by international detective Akechi Goro**

 

**[New Video]**

**_Los Angeles, California: Griffith Observatory_ **

_Uploaded on August 1st, 20XX/5:17pm_

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Video Transcription**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

**[camera opens on a view of the sun rising over the LA skyline]**

 

**[fine white curtains flutter in the breeze on the side]**

 

**[camera briefly shifts to a close-up shot of Goro’s face]**

 

 **AG:** Good morning, everyone. I hope you all slept well. Why am I the first thing you see today, you might ask. Well…

 

**[camera shifts to a lump on the hotel bed, a few tufts of black hair poking out from the covers]**

 

 **AG:** As you can see, Akira is not awake yet. He’s not a morning person. And he said he wanted to see the sunrise with me, too—

 

 **KA:** …mmf…

 

**[the lump moves]**

 

 **AG:** …Akira? Did I wake you up?

 

 **KA:** …zzz…

 

 **AG:** …I suppose not. Anyways.

 

**[camera shifts back to the view]**

 

 **AG:** The sunrise is beautiful here, too. I can even see the Hollywood sign from our balcony.

 

**[Goro moves outside]**

 

**[camera shifts to show Goro’s upper body being bathed in morning light]**

 

 **AG:** I am curious though: are there any fans who live in Los Angeles? Does living in a famous city make you consider these sort of ‘tourist’ sights part of the everyday? I was raised in Tokyo, but even today I still find things that I didn’t know existed. I am still awed by the Tokyo Skytree, and I am continuously humbled by the common citizens who make up this metropolis. One of my favorite places is a small cafe in Yongen-jaya. It was recommended to me by an acquaintance at work. On my first visit there, I—

 

**[Akira suddenly appears behind him, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin]**

 

 **KA:** —proceeded to comment on how bland my coffee was in comparison to Sojiro’s.

 

 **AG:** Guh—!

 

**[screen shakes violently; Goro is heard spluttering in the background]**

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens to the sight of Akira laughing so hard that he’s crying]**

 

 **AG:** Y-you—how long— _Akira._ You surprised me. How long have you been awake?

 

 **KA:** The w-whole time, ahaha, oh god, your _face_ , that w-was _priceless—_

 

 **AG:** …

 

**[camera switches to Goro’s unamused face]**

 

 **AG:** I see you find my misery entertaining.

 

**[camera switches back to Akira, who is trying to catch his breath]**

 

 **KA:** Haha, okay, okay. I— _eck—_ I did want to see the sunrise with you, but that opportunity was too good to pass up.

 

 **AG:** If you ever do that to me again, I will have to resort to drastic measures.

 

**[Akira suddenly looks nervous]**

 

 **KA:** Ah…like what?

 

**[camera switches to a shot of both men’s faces]**

 

 **AG:** You know what.

 

**[Akira pales]**

 

 **KA:** I’m sorry, I’ll never surprise you like that again. Forgive me?

 

**[Akira claps both hands in front of him and gives Goro a big set of puppy-dog eyes]**

 

**[Goro looks away and pretends to think about it]**

 

 **KA:** Please? Buddy? Darling? Honey? Sweetheart? Bestest friend in the whole wide world? Babycakes?

 

**[Goro gives him an utterly disgusted look]**

 

 **AG:** What part of your idiotic brain thought it was a good idea to call me… _‘babycakes’?_

 

 **KA:** The part begging for forgiveness?

 

**[Akira gives him an innocent smile]**

 

**[Goro is unconvinced]**

 

 **AG:** …We’re getting off-track. You’re here to talk about the sights, not me.

 

**[Akira pouts]**

 

 **KA:** But you’re _always_ a sight to see. Ten out of ten would recommend.

 

**[Akira winks]**

 

**[Goro turns bright red and shoves him]**

 

 **AG:** You are _ridiculous._

 

 **KA:** I think you mean _charming._ Anyways! It's a little late, but good morning, California! I'm Kurusu Akira, vlogger extraordinaire, and today I plan to visit the Griffith Observatory. I’ll be alone, unfortunately, while Goro runs off with the local police.

 

**[Akira fakes a sniffle]**

 

**[Goro rolls his eyes]**

 

 **AG:** I'm doing my job, not gallivanting around a foreign city for cheap thrills.

 

**[Akira gasps]**

 

 **KA:** You did not just call me cheap, Akechi Goro!

 

 **AG:** …That was a joke.

 

 **KA:** Oh really.

 

 **AG:** Yes, really.

 

 **KA:** I still think you think I'm cheap. I’ll have you know that I'm a man with _exquisite_ taste.

 

**[Goro arches a slim eyebrow at him]**

 

 **AG:** Eating curry with your morning coffee every day is not what I would consider exquisite.

 

**[Akira stares at him, then ducks his head sheepishly]**

 

 **KA:** …That's fair.

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens to a frontal view of the Griffith Observatory in the evening]**

 

 **KA:** I’m here! Check out _this_ gorgeous building. Damn, I thought it looked great during the day, but all the nighttime lights blow this view out of the water. Those dome roofs give this place a unique presence that's… well, if it didn't fit so well with the general aesthetics of the building, I'd almost say it looks a little silly. But it works very well! Goro doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.

 

**[camera slowly pans over the city]**

 

 **KA:** So this is Los Angeles, huh? Kind of reminds me of the view of Tokyo from the Skytree. The city never sleeps, so there’s always some kind of party or nightlife event going on somewhere, especially in Shinjuku. Up here, it's nice and quiet because you're away from the hustle and bustle.

 

**[camera switches to a shot of Akira’s face, bathed in the evening light of the Observatory]**

 

 **KA:** The stars feel so close up here. So close, yet so far away. It’s a pretty different feeling from being at the top of the Campanile. Not to say that the sunset here wasn’t beautiful, because it totally was, but I think there’s just something magical about being able to look at the stars in the sky with your own eyes.

 

**[Akira takes a deep, long breath]**

 

 **KA:** Ahhh, the air is so crisp and clean up here. Air pollution is such a problem in big cities, but for those of us living in it everyday, it’s not something that we really notice. Traveling around the world has given me so many opportunities to experience different cultures and different ways of life. I’m glad that Goro lets me tag along with him. And I’m always happy to hear how my videos make someone’s day.

 

 **KA:** Speaking of making someone’s day—or maybe night, I should say, hehe—let’s see if I can get a view of this starry night with my camera.

 

**[camera is directed towards the sky, but no stars are visible through the lens]**

 

**[camera returns to Akira’s face]**

 

 **KA:** Guess even my expensive camera can’t get a good view. Sorry, haha. Well, I’m about to head into the Observatory in a moment so that I can look through the telescopes. The staff permitted me to take photos and film a virtual tour inside, but for the most part, I’ll be taking photos. I think we can all agree that me talking to myself isn’t half as fun as when Goro is around to argue with me. The photos will be available to view on my vlog and Instagram accounts.

 

 **KA:** Alright, here I go!

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on an upper-body shot of Akira smiling with two unknown girls]**

 

**[a time-lapse video of the sun plays behind them]**

 

 **KA:** Smile, you’re on camera!

 

 **G1:** Oh my _gosh,_ I can’t believe it’s really you! I’m in a video with Akira Kurusu! Aaahh!

 

**[first girl squeals, vibrating with excitement]**

 

 **G2:** I wish Goro Akechi was here too, but I guess detectives sure are busy, aren’t they?

 

 **KA:** Yes, they are! I bet if I sent him a picture of us right now, he’d just give me a picture of how high his stack of paperwork is.

 

**[both girls giggle]**

 

 **G1:** Do it!

 

 **KA:** Oh? You’re that interested in Goro’s response?

 

 **G2:** What if he sends you a picture of handcuffs instead? My, oh my!

 

**[Akira feigns confusion]**

 

 **KA:** Handcuffs? I don’t really think he would bother taking a picture of police-grade handcuffs just to show me, I mean, Goro knows me better than that.

 

**[second girl smirks and leans forward]**

 

 **G2:** C’mon, admit it! You guys are a _thing,_ right? Right?

 

**[Akira smiles politely]**

 

 **KA:** No, no, you’ve got it wrong. Goro’s married to his job; I’m like… freeloading off his travel benefits.

 

 **G1:** What does that even _mean._

 

 **G2:** Travel benefits? Or like, you know… travel _benefits._

 

**[second girl winks at the camera]**

 

**[Akira laughs]**

 

 **KA:** Three square meals a day, fancy hotels, cultural adventures, and _fantastic_ company. I’d say those are some pretty good travel benefits for a freeloader.

 

 **G1:** Are you really freeloading?

 

 **KA:** Goro’s job pays for all the standard travel expenses, but we share the cost of anything outside of work. Oh, but let’s not get too ahead of ourselves! Are you ladies ready for a selfie with me?

 

**[both girls brighten up]**

 

 **G1:** Oh yes, please! Send the best one to your man!

 

 **G2:** Yes! Yes! What she said!

 

 **KA:** My—Goro's my best friend, girls. He's married to his job, remember?

 

 **G2:**  Yeah yeah, now come on! Cheese!

 

 **KA:**  Alright, ready? One, two…

 

 **G1:** THREE!

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[soft, relaxing piano music plays in the background as snapshots of the Observatory’s interior cycle across the screen, accompanied by small descriptive blurbs of the displays]**

 

**[music trails off]**

 

**[video transitions to next screen]**

 

**[camera opens on a close-up shot of Akira’s beaming face]**

 

 **KA:** Well, well, guess who came to pick me up?

 

**[camera switches to an upper-body shot of Goro standing by the entrance to the Observatory]**

 

 **AG:** Good evening, everyone. I apologize that I was unable to join Akira in his latest adventure, but duty calls.

 

 **KA:** How was your latest case, mister hotshot detective?

 

**[Goro snorts]**

 

 **AG:** Good, we should be able to wrap it up in a couple days.

 

**[camera switches back to Akira]**

 

 **KA:** Then we can spend more time exploring! I’m sure you’re craving some pancakes after a whole day cooped up at the police station.

 

**[camera switches back to Goro]**

 

 **AG:** Ah, yes, I am curious how American pancakes taste compared to the ones made in Japan. But it is rather late, perhaps we should call room service for dinner and save the pancakes for the morning.

 

 **KA:** Sounds like a plan.

 

**[camera switches to an upper-body shot of both men]**

 

 **KA:** Thanks for watching this video! Too bad Goro couldn’t join me in the Observatory, everything looked amazing.

 

 **AG:** You’ll just show me all your pictures later anyways.

 

 **KA:** That’s true, but seeing it in person is still better. Anyways! All the photos from today’s excursion will be available on my Instagram and vlog as always. Follow me on Twitter for more round-the-world updates with me and our favorite pancake boy!

 

 **AG:** Why are you like this…

 

 **KA:** Gotta capture the hearts of the people, Goro. It’s no fun to be so formal all the time! Dear viewers, if you enjoyed this video, please give me a ‘thumbs-up’ or subscribe to my vlog, Phantom Sights. The links will be included in the description below. See you next time! Say bye to the fans, Goro.

 

 **AG:** Goodnight, everyone. Please look forward to our next adventure.

 

 **KA:** Kurusu Akira, signing off!

 

**[end video, duration: 14:51]**

 

_Likes: 202k, Shares: 54k_

 

**COMMENTS (11,204):**

 

 **_hushpuppybebe:_ ** U GUYS ARENT DATING??!! R U SURE CUZ IF THAT WASNT FLIRTING ILL EAT MY HAT

 ** _QueenWildeBEAST:_ ** Aw poor Kurusu-kun!

 ** _93Matcha:_ ** I CANT BELIEVE THIS MY HEART

 ** _puripuriqq:_ ** Kurusu’s totally in denial we must make them believe!

 ** _oPPai:_ ** faggots should burn in hell

 ** _WestofCaturday:_ ** who tf 

 **_jr235nej:_ ** U came TO  MYF HOMETONW aaND I mISSed IT???? Ahhfehehfahgorodhglsdkjgkd (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 ** _Guest:_ ** fuck the police

 ** _jollavroomm:_ ** The Griffith Observatory looks sooo gorgeous at night

 ** _pastelballer:_ ** i hope u come to my country so i can see u flirt in person ohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_View more comments…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing troll comments makes me die a little on the inside every time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment before you go~


	3. Cheung Chau Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Goro in Hong Kong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~~~Since I have zero idea what Akira's actual birthday is, in this story his birthday is December 1st. Why? Because that'll make him a Sagittarius ~~and they have the highest compatibility with Geminis *cough* Goro *cough*~~  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) kekeke
> 
> Besides the description of Sagittarius pretty much fits my Akira to a T.
> 
> All social media usernames here are for fictional personalities and are not representative of any real world counterparts.

**Welcome to Kurusu Akira’s travel vlog,**

**_PHANTOM SIGHTS_ **

**Co-hosted by international detective Akechi Goro**

 

**[New Video]**

**_Hong Kong: Cheung Chau Island_ **

_Uploaded on September 26th, 20XX | 9:31am_

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Video Transcription**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

**[camera opens on a panoramic view of the port, full of colorful fishing boats and little shops lining the street]**

 

**[locals chatter away in rapid-fire Cantonese]**

 

**[tourists snap selfies in the background]**

 

**[camera pans to a view of both Akira and Goro standing side-by-side beneath a tree]**

 

**[Akira beams and waves]**

 

 **KA:** Hello, fans! I’m Kurusu Akira, vlogger extraordinaire, and here’s my buddy who you all know and love: it’s the world-famous detective, Akechi Goro! Say hi to the fans, Goro.

 

**[Goro smiles politely]**

 

 **AG:** Hello again, everyone. I hope your day is going well. It’s been quite some time since our last video, hasn’t it?

 

 **KA:** Because a certain _somebody_ got called away on a case for several weeks and left me by myself. I was so lonely, you know. Like a sailor on a ship, adrift at sea without my darling lighthouse to guide me—

 

**[Goro rolls his eyes]**

 

 **AG:** Oh hush, it was a very important case. It’s all wrapped up and done with now, otherwise I wouldn’t be spending time with you right now.

 

 **KA:** Work is more important than your best friend, huh? I see how it is.

 

**[Akira wipes a fake tear from his eye]**

 

**[Goro just sighs]**

 

 **AG:** Get back to your video already, you drama queen.

 

**[Akira makes an offended noise]**

 

 **KA:** Queens are born in May; I’m a child of December. You know what I am, Goro?

 

**[Goro gives him a wary look]**

 

 **AG:** Oh no, don’t you dare say it—

 

 **KA:** I’m more of a king, Goro. The king of your heart, that is.

 

**[Akira winks at the camera]**

 

**[Goro just covers his face with his hands]**

 

 **AG:** You’re incorrigible.

 

 **KA:** No, I’m _encourage-_ able.

 

 **AG:** _Stop._

 

**[Akira grins and pokes at his forehead teasingly]**

 

 **KA:** Whatever you say, pancake boy.

 

**[Goro peeks out between his fingers]**

 

 **AG:** You’re never going to get over that, are you.

 

 **KA:** Never. Anyways, moving back to our topic for the day. For those of you who have no idea what language is being spoken in the background, it’s Hong Kong dialect Cantonese. Goro has been working closely with the Hong Kong police force on a case for a while, and now that he’s finally done with his work, we’re taking a day to relax here on Cheung Chau Island. I actually wanted to go to the 3D museum in Tsim Sha Tsui, I think it’s called 3D Magical World or something like that, but they were closed. So sad!

 

**[Goro drops his hands from his face and his brows furrow in confusion]**

 

 **AG:** We have one in Tokyo, though.

 

 **KA:** Shhh, all museums are different, Goro.

 

**[Goro side-eyes him skeptically]**

 

 **AG:** …Sure.

 

**[Akira blatantly ignores him]**

 

 **KA:** Today’s itinerary is actually gonna be pretty busy! We’ll do some street shopping first, then we’re going to visit the famous Pak Tai Temple, and we’ll also probably swing by the Cheung Po Tsai Cave on the southwestern side. I totally butchered some of those names, I’m so sorry. These Chinese syllables don’t sit very well on my tongue.

 

 **AG:** If I recall, your English wasn’t much better a few years ago.

 

**[Akira flails comically]**

 

 **KA:** _We don’t talk about that, okay._ I’m perfectly fluent now!

 

 **AG:** To be fair, English is probably the most confusing language known to mankind.

 

 **KA:** Exactly! Anyways, what was I—oh right, so the plan for today. I’m dying to try all this cheap street food right in front of me.

 

**[camera switches back to a view of the street]**

 

**[camera shows Akira eagerly moving to one of the vendors]**

 

**[Akira gabbles with the shopkeeper for a moment, then points to his chosen snack]**

 

**[Akira returns and happily munches on his waffle-on-a-stick, which is suspiciously poo-shaped]**

 

 **AG:** What is _that._

 

 **KA:** A waffle. Don’t tell me you’re jealous of my snack? If you want one, get your own, ‘cause this is mine!

 

 **AG:** No, I don’t want a—you know what, nevermind.

 

**[camera shifts to a close-up of Goro’s face]**

 

**[Goro looks very serious]**

 

 **AG:** Don’t get between Akira and his junk food. It’ll end badly.

 

 **KA:** FIGHT ME.

 

 **AG:** The only thing you’ll be fighting later is your stomach when you inevitably eat too much.

 

**[Akira gasps]**

 

 **KA:** _You traitor._

 

**[Goro sniffs and crosses his arms]**

 

 **AG:** You know I’m right.

 

**[camera switches to Akira]**

 

**[Akira pouts]**

 

 **KA:** What are you, my wife?

 

**[camera moves back to Goro, whose eye twitches slightly]**

 

 **AG:** Your wi—your _what._

 

 **KA:** Hehehe, does the great international detective take offense to that?

 

**[Goro stares at him silently]**

 

 **AG:** …I have no words for you right now. Get back to work, you lunatic.

 

 **KA:** Ooh, I’m quaking in my shoes, mister hotshot detective.

 

**[Goro sighs]**

 

 **AG:** Dear fans, please feel free to ignore this useless lump of desires in front of me.

 

 **KA:** Hey! I am not useless!

 

**[Goro ignores him]**

 

 **AG:** To cut down on the video time, we will not be showing every part of the streets of Cheung Chau in our video, but Akira’s photos will be posted online as usual for your viewing pleasure. Now, for our next segment—

 

**[Akira complains in the background]**

 

 **KA:** You devour pancakes like they’re the last thing you’ll ever eat, but you reject _waffles._ No sense of humor, I swear. What a grumpy kitten.

 

**[Goro’s eye twitches and he turns in the direction where Akira is presumably standing]**

 

 **AG:** _I heard that, Akira._

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on a forward-facing view of the Pak Tai Temple, slowly zooming outwards to show the majestic size of the historical building]**

 

**[dramatic instrumental music plays in the background]**

 

**[camera stops zooming out]**

 

**[Akira pops up onscreen and beams]**

 

 **KA:** Tada! After much ado, I present to you: the Pak Tai Temple!

 

**[Akira sweeps out his arm grandly and gestures at the building]**

 

 **KA:** Boy, it is _gorgeous._ Look at those dragons posed majestically at the very top of the temple! The elegant slope of the red roof tiles! The weathered stone steps leading up to the building, the magnificence of the stone lions! I know it’s been renovated several times over the years, but I sure would’ve liked to see this place when it was first built. Right, Goro?

 

**[camera zooms out a bit to show Goro casually sliding into view]**

 

 **AG:** Yes, indeed. Officially this place is named the Yuk Hui Temple, but it is called the Pak Tai Temple because its primary deity is the Taoist Sea God Pak Tai. As the story goes, it is said that when this island was struck by the plague over two hundred years ago, a statue of Pak Tai was brought here by a native from Huizhou and the disease was miraculously cured. Various versions of the story exist, such as a fisherman finding the statue instead of it being brought to the island, or that there were multiple effigies of Pak Tai carried through the streets and that’s how the plague was vanquished. To express their eternal gratitude, the residents built the temple to honor Pak Tai. There are other deities housed here, such as Yue Lao, the God of Love and Marriage, and Guanyin, the Goddess of Mercy, but Pak Tai is the main patron.

 

 **KA:** Damn, you’re making me look bad with that smooth tongue of yours. How come _you_ don’t have any trouble with the Chinese syllables?

 

 **AG:** Well, I _am_ an international detective. One would assume that I should know how to speak at least some of the words of a foreign language.

 

**[Akira sulks]**

 

 **KA:** Show-off.

 

 **AG:** Or maybe I’m just that talented.

 

**[Goro winks at the camera]**

 

**[Akira chokes back a laugh]**

 

 **KA:** Whatever, mister I’m-good-at-everything-and-I-know-it. Let’s get a move on, shall we?

 

**[Akira and Goro leave the screen]**

 

**[camera begins to move towards the temple]**

 

**[camera briefly zooms in on the four stone lions]**

 

**[camera slowly pans over the fancy entryway, the golden Chinese characters glittering in the sunlight]**

 

 **KA:** Beautiful. You can really tell how much care was put into building this place.

 

 **AG:** I’m sure the dedicated altar must be even more magnificent.

 

 **KA:** Absolutely!

 

**[camera takes a virtual tour through the temple, showing off the detailed architecture]**

 

**[orange lanterns hanging from the ceiling cast a soft glow over the interior]**

 

**[incense smoke drifts through the stone courtyards]**

 

**[Akira and Goro are heard marveling over everything in the background]**

 

**[camera arrives at the altar]**

 

 **AG:** …Words cannot describe the awe I am feeling in this moment.

 

 **KA:** I almost feel guilty for bringing my camera into such a spiritual place.

 

 **AG:** There is no one worshipping right now, I think it’s alright.

 

 **KA:** True.

 

**[the men stay quiet for a while]**

 

**[camera turns to Goro’s face]**

 

 **AG:** …Shall we?

 

**[camera switches to Akira, who stares at the statue upon the altar a moment longer]**

 

 **KA:** Mm. Yeah, let’s go.

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on an upper-body shot of both men standing on a beach]**

 

 **KA:** So I said we were gonna go to the Cheung Po Tsai Cave—and we did—but since the space inside the cave was so narrow, we were advised to put away all our equipment before entering. Boy, it was a tight fit in there for us. But I was able to take some rad photos of the view from the pathway, so you’ll see them on my Instagram!

 

 **AG:** The tight space was rather uncomfortable, but nonetheless an interesting experience. It is also not an activity that I would like to partake in again anytime soon.

 

 **KA:** And the grumpy kitten returns.

 

**[Goro shoots Akira an unimpressed look]**

 

 **AG:** I am _not_ grumpy.

 

 **KA:** Careful, frowning so much will give you wrinkles!

 

**[Akira jabs at the crease between Goro’s eyebrows with a finger]**

 

 **AG:** You’re not helping, Akira.

 

 **KA:** Wrinkles!

 

 **AG:** _Akira._

 

**[Akira withdraws his finger, but sticks his tongue out playfully]**

 

**[Goro shakes his head]**

 

 **AG:** You are such a child sometimes.

 

 **KA:** Lighten up, pancake boy! We never want to end a video on a sour note!

 

**[Goro puts his head in his hands in response]**

 

**[Akira grins at the camera, showing a peace sign]**

 

 **KA:** That’s all for today, folks! Hopefully our next video will come sooner rather than later. That is, if Goro doesn’t get called to assist on another long case.

 

**[Goro straightens up]**

 

 **AG:** Work before fun, I’m afraid. Justice waits for no one, I have to deal it out myself.

 

 **KA:** I know, I know, but sometimes you just need a break. Too much stress will give you wrinkles _and_ gray hair!

 

 **AG:** …I’m not having this argument with you again.

 

 **KA:** See? Grumpy kitten.

 

**[Goro sighs]**

 

 **KA:** Anyways, thanks for watching this video! The pictures from today’s adventure will be available on my Instagram page, so please follow me there and on Twitter for more round-the-world updates with me and our favorite grumpy kitten and resident pancake boy!

 

 **AG:** Can you not.

 

 **KA:** Nope, rejected. The fans love you, the sooner you accept it, the better off you’ll be!

 

 **AG:** I don’t think that’s why we have so many fans, Akira.

 

 **KA:** Shhh.

 

 **AG:** …

 

 **KA:** If you liked this video, please give me a ‘thumbs-up’ or subscribe to my vlog, Phantom Sights! All links will be included in the description below. See you next time! Say bye to the fans, Goro.

 

 **AG:** Farewell. Please look forward to our next adventure.

 

 **KA:** Kurusu Akira, signing off!

 

**[end video: duration: 15:39]**

 

_Likes: 237k, Shares: 58k_

 

**COMMENTS (20,284):**

 

 **_krabbypattyboi:_ ** omfg y r u guys in so much d E n i A L plz just tell us the truth!! 

 **_iluvfacemasks:_ ** That temple is?? Fucking?? GORGEOUS???

 **_101potateHOE:_ ** AKECHY WHY

 **_RedKittyPrincess:_ ** shine bright like a ミ☆ u guys are amazeballs as always, keep up the good work! That temple looks GODLY

 **_lasergoespewpew:_ ** how i see you guys (♥‿♥).❉⌒☆━━―⊂(˘ ε˘⊂)

 **_LeftyBestie99:_ ** I love how gungho Kurusu is about everything like ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ HATERS GONNA HATE

 **_Inuyuki_chan:_ ** akechi is so dull why do people even like him, kurusu deserves way better than that sour piece of trash

 **_Guest:_ ** LEAVE MY PANCAKE BOI ALONE YOU BITCH  (ಠ益ಠ)

 **_gamerzUnITE:_ ** i second that! what did akechi ever do to you huh??

 **_lethalpearl:_ ** these 2 are SO dating and anyone who says otherwise can FITE ME (ง ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ง

_View more comments…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the latest "video" haha. I apologize if there's any errors in my facts or portrayal of Cheung Chau, the last time I visited the island was about three years ago.
> 
> Please leave a comment before you go~


	4. Sky Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Goro go ziplining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, sorry for my absence. A lot of things happened and I had no motivation to write this for a very long time. But you know what I am totally ready for? PERSONA 5 ROYAL! I know it doesn't release worldwide till 2020, but still! Now if only there could be some male romance options... LOL
> 
> All social media usernames here are used for fictional personalities and are not representative of any real-world counterparts.

  **Welcome to Kurusu Akira’s travel vlog,**

**_PHANTOM SIGHTS_ **

**Co-hosted by international detective Akechi Goro**

 

**[New Video]**

**_Costa Rica: Sky Trek_ **

_Uploaded on November 1st, 20XX | 3:30pm_

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Video Transcription**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  

**[camera opens on an upper-body shot of Akira and Goro standing next to an open air gondola lift]**

 

**[Akira beams]**

 

**[Goro has his hair tied back for once]**

 

**[both men are wearing helmets and special harnesses]**

 

 **KA:** Hello, friends! Your favorite boys are back! I'm Kurusu Akira, vlogger extraordinaire, and here's our resident celebrity detective and pancake boy: Akechi Goro! Say hi to the fans, Goro.

 

 **AG:** Good afternoon, and many thanks for all of your support these past few months.

 

 **KA:** It has been quite some time since our last video, but never fear, we are here! We have quite a treat in store for you today. Don't we, Goro?

 

 **AG:** Oh, absolutely. This will be one of our grandest adventures yet.

 

 **KA:** Guess what we're about to do?

 

**[Akira and Goro step into the gondola]**

 

**[the tour guide waves at the camera]**

 

**[camera pans slowly over the surroundings as the gondola moves upwards]**

 

**[camera returns to a view of both men]**

 

 **AG:** What beautiful scenery.

 

 **KA:** Oh yes, there's nothing like this back in Tokyo. But it's not nearly as beautiful as you.

 

**[Akira winks]**

 

**[Goro turns red and tries to shove him off the gondola]**

 

 **AG:** You are _so_ embarrassing.

 

 **KA** : You know you love it.

 

 **AG:** Get lost.

 

**[Akira fakes a devastated face]**

 

 **KA:** Goro doesn't love me anymore, my heart is broken!

 

 **AG:** Oh, be quiet. You should be focusing on the sights, not me, remember?

 

 **KA:** Some host you are.

 

**[Goro scoffs]**

 

 **AG:** Excuse you, I'm the more delightful fellow of the two of us here.

 

 **KA:** If you mean the more de- _spite-_ ful, then yep, you're completely correct.

 

 **AG:** That’s not—no, it is a word. A word used widely in the _19th century._

 

**[Goro gives Akira a meaningful look]**

 

**[Akira looks surprised]**

 

 **KA:** That’s actually a word? I mean, I knew that. Yep, totally part of my masterful diabolical plan to pun the world—

 

 **AG:** Did you just… really, Akira?

 

 **KA:** Yes.

 

**[Akira grins, holding up a peace sign]**

 

**[Goro just sighs, covering his eyes with one hand]**

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on a shot of Akira and Goro standing on a platform]**

 

**[the tour guide is heard in the background explaining how to safely hold the pulley for the best experience]**

 

 **KA:** So, if you haven’t guessed it yet—we’re going ziplining! I’m so excited!

 

 **AG:** Admittedly, the idea of dangling hundreds of feet in the air with only a pulley and cable to hold me up is rather nerve-wracking.

 

**[Goro casts a slightly apprehensive look at the zipline]**

 

 **KA:** It won’t bite, Goro. Come on, you’re not scared, are you? A bit too late for that!

 

**[Akira throws an arm over Goro’s shoulders]**

 

**[Goro stiffens even more]**

 

 **AG:** I-I’m not _scared._ In fact, I’ll even graciously allow you to have the first turn since you’re so eager to go—

 

 **KA:** Sure, sure, whatever you say~ I was already planning to go ahead of you anyways, so I can film your reaction down the line.

 

**[Goro throws him a weak glare]**

 

**[Akira puts on his best shit-eating grin]**

 

 **AG:** _Akira, don’t you dare._

 

 **KA:** I’m a vlogger, Goro. Accept your fate to be immortalized with me!

 

 **AG:** I do _not_ want to be remembered by how my face is going to look after this experience.

 

 **KA:** Oh ho, are you admitting that you’re scared?

 

 **AG:** N-no!

 

**[Akira steps back, wearing a fond smile on his face]**

 

 **KA:** The World Famous Detective, done in by a zipline. You’re so adorable.

 

**[Goro lightly smacks him on the arm, his cheeks red with embarrassment]**

 

 **AG:** And you are a _terrible_ influence.

 

 **KA:** Why, thank you!

 

 **AG:** I don’t know why I even bother with you anymore.

 

 **KA:** Because your life would be boring without me, admit it. When you’re bored, you put on your frowny face, and then you get wrinkles!

 

 **AG:** Not this again…

 

 **KA:** Goro, I know you know that I know about _all_ of your beauty products. Wrinkle-smoothing face cream included.

 

 **AG:** T-that’s a different story!

 

**[Akira laughs]**

 

**[tour guide calls for them to come up to the edge of the platform]**

 

**[tour guide takes the pulley loop on Akira’s harness and clips it over the steel cable]**

 

**[camera switches to a view of the scenery beyond the pulley-belt attached to Akira’s waist]**

 

 **KA:** Here I go, guys!

 

 **TG:** Are you ready? One, two—

 

 **KA:** Three!

 

**[camera shows a fast-paced video moving above and across the trees]**

 

**[Akira is heard whooping gleefully in the background]**

 

**[video slows back down as Akira lands on the next platform]**

 

**[camera shifts to show Akira’s excited face]**

 

 **KA:** That was amazing! I hope you guys got a decent view too despite having to keep my camera around my neck instead of in my hands. Now, let’s film Goro’s reaction!

 

**[camera shifts to focus on the next incoming person]**

 

**[Goro slides down just as fast, a look of wonderment on his face as he gazes over the trees]**

 

**[camera zooms in on Goro’s face]**

 

**[video slows down to capture Goro’s landing in slow motion]**

 

**[video returns to normal speed afterwards]**

 

**[camera switches to a view of both men]**

 

 **KA:** See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?

 

 **AG:** No, that was—quite exhilarating, actually. It felt like I was flying.

 

 **KA:** Aren’t you glad you tried it?

 

**[Goro rolls his eyes]**

 

 **AG:** No need to be so smug about it, Akira. And yes, I’m glad you brought me along with you. I believe your presence is making the experience more enjoyable for me.

 

**[Akira smiles dopily]**

 

 **KA:** Wow, high praise from the Detective Prince himself! Making me blush with your kind words. I’m glad you’re actually having fun, though!

 

**[Goro smiles back]**

 

 **AG:** On to the next one, shall we?

 

 **KA:** Yeah, let’s go! Your turn to film me this time.

 

**[camera switches to a view of Akira gearing up for the next segment]**

 

**[Akira waves as the tour guide attaches his pulley to the second cable]**

 

 **KA:** See you on the other side!

 

**[Akira slides on down the cable]**

 

**[camera shows him disappearing among the trees]**

 

**[camera switches to a close-up shot of Goro’s face]**

 

**[Goro smiles wryly]**

 

 **AG:** Akira truly is one of a kind. He'll never let me live this down, but… I'm very happy that he is my friend and globetrotting partner. Without him, I would not have experienced even a fraction of the adventures we've been on together.

 

**[camera switches back to the scenic view]**

 

 **AG:** Here I go.

 

**[camera shows Goro's trip down the second zipline]**

 

**[Akira greets him on the next platform with a pleased grin and takes his camera back]**

 

 **KA:** You made it!

 

**[camera switches to a shot of both men]**

 

 **AG:** This time was no less magical than the first. I admit, it was silly of me to feel nervous earlier.

 

 **KA:** See, nothing to be afraid of! You can't enjoy new experiences without trying them out first.

 

 **AG:** Agreed.

 

 **KA:** Ooh, is that a grin I see on your face? Somebody's excited now!

 

**[Goro tries unsuccessfully to mask the smile taking over his face]**

 

 **AG:** How astute of you.

 

 **KA:** Come on, I know you’re itching to go again. Ready to go flying?

 

 **AG:** Always.

 

**[video transitions to next scene]**

 

**[camera opens on an upper body shot of both men, sans ziplining gear]**

 

 **KA:** Thanks for watching this video! I took some pretty sweet photos that I’ll be uploading to my vlog and Instagram as always, for anyone who’s interested. Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter for more round-the-world updates with me and our favorite grumpy kitten!

 

 **AG:** _Akira._

 

 **KA:** Okay, the grumpy kitten didn’t come out much today, the sunshine chased him away.

 

**[Goro just shakes his head]**

 

**[Akira grins, giving the camera another peace sign]**

 

 **KA:** Anyways, if you liked this video, please give me a ‘thumbs-up’ or subscribe to my vlog, Phantom Sights! All the links will be included with the description as usual. See you next time! Say bye to the fans, Goro.

 

 **AG:** Until next time. Please continue to support us.

 

 **KA:** Kurusu Akira, signing off!

 

**[end video: duration: 8:10]**

 

_Likes: 196k, Shares: 29k_

 

**COMMENTS (15,491):**

 

 **_bigbadchad:_ ** that luKs rly Fu n

 **_BixBean:_ ** AAAHHH MY FAV BOYS R BACK!!!  (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **_SapphireDream101:_ ** is that Costa Rica??? Its soooo pretty!

 **_WatUpDAWG:_ ** akrchi is such a bad liar lol howd he even become a detecitcw, bet he slepp his way nto the positon like the qhore he is

 **_BubbleBubbleTea:_ ** maybe u should spellcheck urself before tryna dunk on these cuties, u moron  ʕ ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°ʔ

 **_mineminemine:_ ** Aw, you guys are so cute! Get together already!!

 **_HureicaneSparki:_ ** akechi n kurusu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 **_Guest:_ ** Ugh, this is so disgusting. God did not create two men to be together. This is unnatural and a sin that cannot be undone, they’re going to Hell. God hates you! Even repenting will not save your souls!

 **_Necronomicron:_ ** hahahaha… GTFO you psycho! AKechi and Kurusu are way too good for the likes of you!  (╬ಠ益ಠ)凸

 **_MemeLorde:_ ** Seconded! The way I see it, the ones who spread messages of hate are the real sinners here…

_View more comments..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short eheheh
> 
> Please leave a comment before you go~


End file.
